federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Aarix Damar
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Counterpart N/A. Aarix Damar is the youngest Gul in Cardassian history. Working his way up from nothing and with no help from the power and prestige of his family, he has earned every title and promotion. As the 'leader of the airground' on the Warship Tasok, he has a focus on providing for his wife and being self-sustaining, Aarix is a very traditional and proud Cardassian officer and is the total opposite of his rather rambunctious twin. If you are looking for his current plot counterpart, see Aarix Damar CP. Background Information Aarix loves and respects his mother Gweni more than anyone and that he cares about what she thinks of him and his actions, often seeking her advice when it comes to solving problems with his father or with his wife. He was closely attached to his co-mother Questa, whose death from a complication in her last pregnancy, traumatized him. His new step-mother is Afon Makla. All through his life Aarix tried to be noticed by his father Corat, wishing to be the best of the best in his eyes, but because he has always been somewhat of a momma's boy, mothered by Gweni, he feels he has never met nor will meet Corat's expectations and so he decided to stop living up to the image that his father wants for all his sons and worked for himself and his family only - Zeteri, his twin sons Ari and Yuri, little Miri and the youngest Boden - even separating himself from the main house so that he could make a name within the military on his own. Aarix is close to his twin brother Yorkin Damar (2381) though unlike what is usually said about twin brothers, the two do not typically share a mental/emotional bond and are very different in how they are in their private lives. The two couldn't be more different yet it is their differences in their lifestyles/career paths that makes them best friends. His older brother, Kegen Damar (2379), had been like a father figure to Aarix even though the two are a mere two years apart. Aarix saw the patient person that he wished his father was. His relationship with Kegen was not always perfect and they often disagreed in subjects (such as his conversation to the Hebitian religion). Aarix often mentions that regardless of whatever may be happening in the family and even though his wife and Kegen's wife had a falling out, that he will always support and love his older brother. This was tested after Kegen left Cardassia for the Federation a mere week after Aarix was pronounced dead when his shuttle disappeared after entering a space storm in the Chin'toka system. Aarix returned after it was explained he went on a 'special mission' and was sorely disappointed that the person he trusted the most was the first to leave his family to fend for themselves during his absence. Aarix always thought that out of the entire family, Kegen would be the one to try to care for his family if something happened to him. After Kegen decided to return to Prime, he and the older brother started their relationship again. For information on his extended step-family see the Extended Step Family link. Children Ari Damar *'Born: '''October 19, 2398. *'Mother: Zeteri Indus. *'''Species (Gender): Cardassian (Male). As the first born, Ari Damar. was conceived via fertility treatments, making the twins unnatural. He is first born of the pair and while he was named in honour of his father (with an A name), he resembles qualities more like his Uncle Yorkin. More is to be developed. Yuri Damar *'Born: '''October 19, 2398. *'Mother: Zeteri Indus. *'''Species (Gender): Cardassian (Male). As the second born, Yuri Damar. was conceived via fertility treatments, making the twins unnatural. He is second born of the pair and while he was named in honour of his Uncle Yorkin (with an Y name), he resembles qualities more like his father. More is to be developed. Miri Damar *'Born: '''February 29 2400. *'Mother: Zeteri Indus. *'''Species (Gender): Cardassian (Female). As the third born, Miri Damar, was named in honour of Aarix's grandmother Miriam. Miri has the rare distinction of being born on a leap year date. More is to be developed. Boden Damar *'Born: '''June 07, 2402. *'Mother: Zeteri Indus. *'''Species (Gender): Cardassian (Male). As the fourth born, Boden Damar, was induced to have the same birth date as his father. More is to be developed. Personal Life Zeteri Indus *Married - January 17, 2398. Aarix met his wife, Zeteri Indus, as children and fulfilled a marriage agreement made between their parents since the two were mere toddlers. Growing up, the two did not interact much, only knowing about each other but not truly forming any sort of friendly relationship as the years progressed. Aarix and Zeteri started their actual courting about a year before getting married. It was evident that Aarix was not excited about the idea of marriage but would not break the contract due to worries about his father's opinion. Zeteri often complained to him, her friends and family about Aarix's lack of enthusiasm or care. During one trip that was put together by Lana Damar and Celar Bern, the four found themselves in an accident with Aarix suffering serious burns and injuries. It was after they were rescued and that Zeteri requested he at least try to befriend her, which he agreed on doing. A few weeks went by with them working things, but during an argument, Zeteri pushed Aarix too far by comparing him to Celar Bern (whom she mentioned she loved) and Aarix decided to push the wedding for sooner rather than later to teach her a lesson. Never having a harmonious marriage, Aarix threatened to have her artificially inseminated to claim part of the prenuptial agreements. Not wishing to go thru with something so cold and shameful, Zeteri finally agreed to start trying for babies, taking special medications to ensure a prompt pregnancy. Aarix continued to be cold with Zeteri, not truly knowing how to do things differently even after he started to have feelings. He became more loving once she became pregnant but Zeteri found that it was his interest for the babies and not her so she resented him and the children. The two continued to struggle in their relationship, arguments escalating to the point of verbal and even physical abuse from both sides. Still, they continued together until those arguments and misunderstandings started to shift and they truly began a relationship. The young couple started to understand one another and after so many downs, they realized they'd fallen in love and now their marriage is a harmonious one. Celar Bern Aarix met his main competition, Celar Bern, when his wife wanted him to win her heart. Even though Celar ever only saw Zeteri as a friend, it was Zeteri's own revelation to Aarix about her interest in the Bern boy that started Aarix's near hate for him. Aarix continued to dislike Celar, but once he had a stronger relationship with Zeteri, he at least tolerated the man. Aarix never confronted Celar about anything so Celar was never aware of Aarix's feelings towards him, even up to Celar's death. Cardassian Military Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2396-2400 he graduated with a piloting degree. His dream was of becoming a pilot and getting to be helmsman in a warship. During his last year at the Academy he took an internship as shuttle pilot, moving soldiers from Kron, the ice planet, to nearby space stations and back. Military Service Aarix has always been very meticulous about his work, often overworking and going far and beyond his duties which has earned him very quick promotions - promotions that he has earned without having to rely to his family name. He is the highest ranking of all his siblings and has been mentioned that he could be the next Legate in the future because he excels in the military - his older brother Torel Damar also shares this distinction because Torel has proven to be able to make quick and important decision in the field. After the battle of the magnetar in March, 2404 Aarix was promoted to Gul because of his involvement in the Viper ships battle leadership. He agreed to be the LAG or "Leader of the Airgroup" while going into the third order on board the Tasok. Aarix is the youngest officer in history to make Gul, doing so at the age of 22. Year as *'Cadet:' 2396 - June 2400 *'D'Ja:' June 2400 - Dec 2400 *'Gor:' Jan 2401 - Jan 2401 *'Kara: '''Feb 2401-March 2401 *'Gil:' March 2401 (Romulan-Cardassian war) *'Glinn: April 2401 - 2404 (mUniverse mission) *'''Gul: March 2404 - Current (Magnetar battle) Category:Renee's Characters Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Cardassian Military Category:Flight Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation Category:All Characters